


The Trap

by LdyBastet



Series: Shikaku - A Sense of Assassins [4]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anonymity, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Kai acts on the information he got from Uruha, and gets a public blowjob in the process. (Assassin AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anonymity square on my Season of Kink card for 2016. Note that there is a murder in this story, but it's not very graphic.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Kai didn't mind these big meetings where all the top brass in the organisation met to report on their various departments' successes and problems. He liked observing the powerful and the less powerful men - how they behaved, how they treated each other, what little nervous habits they had, and how they reacted to good news, or like today, bad news. It told him a lot about them. And, according to what Uruha had told him just two days prior, such knowledge would come in handy when he tried to figure out who was leaking information to their enemies.

Ito-san, the head of the organisation, cleared his throat. "This is not acceptable! Someone is making us look like fools, and we're losing money! This is the third delivery in the last two months that has been hijacked! And this one we'd kept even more secret!"

Kai was well aware of that fact. It had been on his recommendation that as few people as possible knew about it. He'd convinced Ito-san that it was on a need-to-know basis. And yet, here they were, with a lot of money lost and no goods. The previous delivery had even disappeared from a locked container in the harbour, after the customs agents on their payroll had cleared it. Of course, no one had seen anything. It was getting annoyingly difficult to be criminal, and yet, it wasn't the police that was the problem. 

The driver standing just inside the doorway, the focus of his boss' anger, trembled. He was bandaged, probably had a concussion from the assault, but he hadn't dared not show up when he was summoned. "I didn't tell anyone," the man croaked. 

Kai believed him. He was probably too afraid of the men in this room to do something so foolish. It was too obvious. He'd be the first to be suspected. Kai looked around the huge table. Uruha had told him that they had a mole in the organisation, and it was probably someone sitting at this table, since so few had access to this information. The driver was dismissed, told to rest for a few days, and the meeting continued. They had to deal with this, had to find the stolen goods, had to plan for a new delivery and try to make that even more secret...

Kai stiffened slightly in his seat when he felt a touch to his thigh. His eyes darted to the right, to the left, but the men sitting on either side of him had their hands on the table. What was going on? Kai relaxed again, curious to see what would happen next. There was apparently someone hidden under the table, that much was certain, but who, and more importantly, why?

The hand was joined by another, on Kai's other thigh. They moved slowly up towards his crotch, while Kai gave the assembled council his advice on how to set up the next shipment. As soon as he was done talking, his trousers were opened, and one daring hand pulled out his cock. 

Did the person know who he was, Kai wondered. Most people seemed to be too afraid to get their hands cut off or something if they touched him, even accidentally, so they kept a respectful distance. Not this person. Oh, definitely not this person, Kai thought as moist, warm lips closed around his hardening cock and a tongue licked and teased around the head. This was someone who wanted to please him. But why? Kai carefully looked around the big table. It was almost like someone wanted Kai to be distracted...

"Well, I still think the driver is involved," the man seated next to Kai said. "He hasn't been with us that long, has he? Do we know he can be trusted with something as important as this?"

"He didn't know what he was transporting," Ito-san pointed out.

Yamamoto shrugged. "That doesn't mean he couldn't find out. He has a family, right?"

"So? Many do."

"Just saying. It's easy to get people to do something if you threaten their families." Yamamoto laughed. "We all know that!" A few of the men around the table nodded, and there was a chuckle or two. Extortion and blackmail was, after all, one of the ways their organisation made its money.

Kai took a small, calming breath. "He didn't do it." His voice wasn't raised, but everyone heard him. "He wasn't lying."

The boss nodded. "I'll take your word for it, Kai. Somehow though, those bastards got the information, and we can't afford more hits like this. This was the third one. No more."

"What shall we do?" someone asked. Kai didn't quite pay attention to whom, and he realized that even though his secret fellator wasn't an expert, no doubt hampered by the need to be silent, he or she was good enough that Kai's attention was wandering. 

"We'll set up a new route, following Kai's advice."

The mouth on Kai's cock moved up and down the shaft, slow and steady, with more confidence now, because Kai had to focus harder to keep his attention on the meeting. Of course, he could put a stop to the blowjob, but it felt pretty nice, so he didn't see the need for that. If someone wanted him to miss something at a meeting, this was a good attempt at achieving it. Kai took it as a challenge though. Could he sit there, enjoy the blowjob, and even come without anyone noticing, and without missing any crucial things? The unusual situation, the fact that he had no idea who it was, made it even better. But the biggest turn on was that Kai was sure that there were only three people in the room who knew what was going on: himself, the person sucking his cock, and the person who had arranged it. Would that person be disappointed that he didn't lose it? Kai hoped so. 

Kai kept his breathing even and calm, jotted down a few notes, and didn't show a sign of what was going on. He could feel his orgasm closing in, slowly building up, and he looked casually at a few people around the table. Who was it? Who had arranged for this? Without a change in breath, without a sound, Kai came, and only at the last moment wondered if the person was prepared for it.

There was no coughing or sounds of choking from under the table though, so Kai assumed it went well. His cock was licked clean, and then put back into his trousers, which were zipped up again. Kai stayed in the same position, kept his breathing the same, until the meeting was over ten minutes later. 

No one seemed to pay any extra attention to him as they left the room, so he got no clues from that. But when he left, one of the last people to do so, Kai just turned around the next corner and waited in the shadows. 

Someone would have to wait until the room was clear before they could leave...

Kai heard the door to the meeting room open slowly and then close again. Light footsteps came closer, and then Kai grabbed the person, pulling them back with his hand over their mouth. 

"Quiet," Kai growled into the young man's ear. He knew him. But he hadn't expected him to be the adventurous type. Haru usually took care of Kai's paperwork, filing of photos and surveillance recordings, and whatever else Kai might need. This had included being bent over the desk and Kai fucking him a few times, but Haru had never been one to take initiative.

Haru nodded, wide eyes fixed on Kai's face, and Kai could feel him tremble.

Kai took his hand from Haru's mouth. "I think we have something to talk about."

Haru didn't say anything, just swallowed hard.

"Care to tell me why you just sucked me off in front of everyone? You can't say it was on a whim, because you'd have had to crawl under that table well in advance of the meeting."

"I-- I thought maybe you-- you'd like it..." Haru didn't even try to deny what he'd done.

"There aren't many men who don't like being sucked off. I want a better explanation." Kai waited for him to continue.

"I--"

"Yes?" Kai could see the fear in Haru's eyes, in his stance, could hear it in his voice, in the way he breathed.

Haru closed his eyes. "I'll get in trouble..."

"You don't think you're in trouble now?" Kai asked with a smile curling his lips.

"Shit," Haru whispered.

"Yeah, up to your neck in it."

Haru seemed to deflate, slumping back against the wall. "He said you hate these meetings and that you'd be happy with some distraction... like me doing something like this."

"It was his suggestion?" Haru nodded. "And you did it... why?"

Haru's cheeks flushed. "Because... I wanted to do it," he whispered. "I want you to like me, and not scowl all the time, like I'm doing something wrong." He looked down.

Kai held back a sigh. It was almost amusing, he thought. Poor Haru, just wanting to be liked... and do something that would make Kai praise him. It seemed to Kai that his assistant and junior's feelings had led him to be manipulated a little too easily. He'd have to do something about that. Kai was his senior, his mentor, and therefore Haru was his responsibility, to a certain extent. That someone interfered in that relation was really sneaky and underhanded.

"One last question. Who is 'he'?"

"Yamamoto-san."

Kai nodded. It didn't surprise him. The man had been sitting right next to him the whole time, between Kai and Ito-san, the boss... and he had seemed to be unwilling to let the driver off the hook, even though the man would have had no knowledge of the previous shipment that disappeared at the docks. Kai knew he would have to get undeniable proof of Yamamoto's guilt, or he would be the one in trouble instead. One didn't accuse one of the boss' closest guys and life-long friend of treason just like that.

Kai nodded and patted the fear-stricken Haru on the cheek. "Don't tell him I know, and you'll be fine." He didn't bother telling Haru what he would do if Haru did not keep quiet, but Kai thought he probably could imagine it. 

 

 

Hacking into Yamamoto's computer hadn't yielded that much information. Yamamoto seemed to not be very good at using computers and barely touched his email. His bank account, on the other hand, had seen quite a bit of traffic lately. Large sums of money had been deposited, and when he checked the dates, the money always showed up two days after one of their deliveries had been hit.

Following Yamamoto wasn't too difficult either. The man had a swagger and an attitude, clearly thinking that because he was powerful, he was also untouchable. Kai mentally shook his head at the stupidity as he took a few pictures from the rooftop.

Kai printed out the things he'd found, put them in an envelope, along with the photos of Yamamoto meeting with one of the higher-ups in the other organisation, showing them shaking hands. Kai was certain Yamamoto had been selling them out, but would his boss believe it?

After he had read through the bank information, the list of the hits, and seen all the photographs, Ito sighed and put them back in the envelope. "Well, shit," he growled. "Who the fuck can you trust if you can't trust your childhood friends?"

Kai nodded.

"Fucker. He was a shy kid, you know, nobody special, but he was my friend, and I made him my first lieutenant! The fuck does he want? More? He's always been ambitious and loves money, but fuck!" Ito opened a drawer in his desk and took out two glasses and a bottle of souchu, poured for them both and then slid one of the glasses closer to Kai.

Kai had already lost the count of f-bombs he'd heard. It was a sure sign his boss was really upset though. He took the glass and took a sip after Ito had drained his. "What do you want me to do?"

Ito sighed and looked down into his newly refilled glass. "Deal with it. This can't be settled with the loss of a finger or something. We can't let anyone find out. We'd look weak as fuck if it comes out that our top men can be bought so easily, and we might even lose our territory." Kai nodded. "Make it look neat, okay? Suicide, if you can't make it an accident. God, what do I say to his family? Taeko-san always cooks the best dinners..." 

Ito tossed back the contents of his glass and refilled it again. Kai sipped his drink in silence, simply being there for his boss. They weren't friends, but there was mutual respect, and the souchu was good.

 

 

Kai quickly ruled out making it an accident, because they wanted to send a subtle message to the other organisation to back off, or else... Something that would look like a plausible death to everyone else, but to those in the know would clearly be staged. It only took him a day to prepare, as most of his tools were ready and just needed a check. What did take a little time though was messing with Yamamoto's bank account, but by the evening that was done as well. 

After midnight, he got the case of syringes with various drugs and poisons, strapped on his knives, and took a rope bundle. A pair of gloves completed his all black outfit, making him blend into the shadows almost completely. 

He'd never been to Yamamoto's house, but he knew the general layout of it, and didn't find it that hard to scale the wall surrounding it and causing a small diversion that would keep the few guards busy for a little while, but not make them raise the alarm.

Yamamoto's wife was asleep in the bedroom, but the other side of the bed was empty. The daughter was also asleep in her room, across the hall. Kai went downstairs, feet gliding soundlessly over the floors. There was a light coming from the door at the end of the hall... Kai looked through the crack in the door and saw the shape of a man sitting down, his back towards the door. This was almost too easy, he thought for a moment before slipping inside.

Yamamoto was sitting in a comfortable armchair, reading, with a glass in his hand, from which he was sipping occasionally. Judging by the bottle on the desk closer to Kai, it was whisky. Kai stepped out from the shadows and entered his target's peripheral sight. 

Yamamoto looked up suddenly, saw Kai, and his eyes widened. "You!"

Kai smiled. "Good evening, Yamamoto-san. No, don't bother calling for your guards, they're a little busy right now and won't hear you anyway."

Yamamoto frowned. "What the hell do you want?"

"Ito-san sent me."

The words slowly sank in, and Yamamoto licked his lips nervously, putting the book down. "I... don't understand..."

"Yes, you do," Kai said. "He's not too pleased with your lack of loyalty."

"He knows?"

"Yes."

"Fuck." Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. "Your work, no doubt."

Kai smiled again. "No doubt."

"There's no distracting you, is there?" Yamamoto sighed. 

Kai gave a short laugh. "You really thought it was a good idea to get someone to give me a blowjob during the meeting?"

Yamamoto looked at him. "I thought he didn't... God, you're a cold one. Okay, so what does Ito want? I'll give him all the money--"

"He doesn't care about the money," Kai said. "He cares that you've betrayed him."

"I can set up a meeting, sell them out--"

Kai shook his head. "No. He doesn't want a turf war either. This is your behaviour, your responsibility. Ito-san can't have anyone in the group that he can't trust, you know that." Yamamoto had proven to be too scheming and greedy for his own good, and not in a brilliant way either, but Kai knew he wasn't entirely unintelligent.

Yamamoto got out of the chair, but before he had time to make a move for the door, Kai had him in a firm hold, one arm around his neck. "Now," he said, "we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." Yamamoto wheezed in response, trying to pull at Kai's arm so he could breathe. When Kai didn't say anything more, he nodded, and Kai eased the grip slightly.

"What's the easy way?"

"You cooperate, write a little letter to your wife, and I will make your death mostly painless, in a way that makes sure your wife and child will be taken good care of afterwards."

Yamamoto hissed. "Fuck that! I'm not committing suicide!"

"Of course not. You're not that noble," Kai replied coldly. "I'll do it for you. Or would you rather I kill you anyway, less painless, and your wife and daughter will find out how you've been fucking little girls, roughly your daughter's age, for years?"

"What? I've never--"

"I know that, but they don't. They'll think it's true and you will be remembered as scum, breaking their hearts." With his free hand, Kai flipped open the little case of syringes he had in his belt and selected one of them. He quickly injected the drug into Yamamoto's neck.

"The fuck did you do to me?"

"Don't worry. It won't kill you. At least not yet. You still have time to write that letter if you want."

Yamamoto nodded, and Kai released him. He straightened up and rubbed his neck, swaying slightly. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Kai shook his head. "Not if you care about your family, no. You can try to run away if you want, but you'll just end up dead somewhere else." Kai led Yamamoto to his desk and pushed him down on the chair. "Get some paper and a pen."

Yamamoto sighed, but did as he was told. "What do you want me to write?"

Kai told him, and Yamamoto wrote a short letter, expressing his shame and remorse for having gambled away all his money, and gone heavily into debt. Yamamoto glanced darkly at Kai from time to time, but the drug was working and he seemed to have lost the will to fight or flee. When the letter was finished, Kai read through it and nodded his approval. "I promise you that Ito-san will make sure that your family will live comfortably in the future, and you'll get a decent funeral too. Your betrayal won't be known to anyone."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Personally, I think it's more than you deserve. But it's what Ito-san wants."

Yamamoto slumped in his chair, clearly dizzy and weak from the drug. "Can a dying man have a last drink?"

Kai shrugged and grabbed the bottle of whisky and handed it to Yamamoto. "Be my guest." It would make a desperate suicide look more plausible, after all. 

While Kai tied the rope to one of the ceiling beams, Yamamoto took a few swigs from the bottle and then cursed when it slipped out of his increasingly limp hand. Kai patted him on the back. "I think you've had enough anyway."

"Fucker..." Yamamoto said weakly, not resisting when Kai hauled him to his feet and dragged him over to where the rope hung, right above a chair. "No... God no..." He tried to twist away, as Kai stepped up on the chair, lifting Yamamoto with him so he could put the noose around his neck. 

"You really didn't think this through, did you?" Kai whispered. "You thought you were safe, that you're so powerful that no one could or would touch you. You were wrong." Yamamoto was already completely limp, the drug having all but paralyzed him. Kai stepped down from the chair and kicked it from under Yamamoto. 

Kai looked around the room to see if he'd left any traces of his presence, then moved the whisky glass over to the desk, placing it on top of the letter. Yamamoto had stopped twitching, and Kai checked his pulse. Nothing. Kai pulled his glove on again, and slipped out into the night.

 

 

Kai waited in a dark alley across from his home for a little while, making sure everything was quiet and no one awake or around, and then used the shadows to get to his door. He had just pulled off one of his gloves and put his palm over the sensor to unlock the door, when he felt someone behind him and a thin rope tightened around his neck. Kai's hand was instantly on the hilt of his knife.

"Welcome home," Uruha whispered in Kai's ear, and Kai held back his instinct to fight him off.

"I've already killed one man tonight," Kai warned. "Do you want to be the second?" The adrenaline was pumping through his veins, especially so recently after a job.

Uruha laughed softly and let go of the rope. "I'll save that for another time. Aren't you going to invite me inside?"

Kai rubbed his throat and nodded. "Yeah, sure... Come in." As if Uruha had ever bothered whether he was invited or not before.

Uruha sat down in Kai's favourite chair as Kai pulled off his gloves and removed his gear. "I'm assuming it went well." Uruha said then. "I guess I should prepare for my boss to be angry in a couple of days, when you officially announce his death?"

Kai smiled faintly and mirthlessly. "His suicide. Poor man had gambled away his entire fortune and couldn't live with the shame."

Uruha nodded. "Not a bad story. Shit happens when you deal in criminal activity..." He smiled. "Of course, those who know will also know that he was eliminated."

Kai pulled the black jumper off and threw it in the hamper. "Of course."

"He was important, right?" Kai nodded. "How is your boss taking it?"

"As well as can be expected." Kai was starting to get bored with the topic. It wasn't something he usually discussed with anyone. He turned around to face Uruha, putting both hands on his hips. 

Uruha looked amused as Kai's crotch was at a perfect height for him to get a good look. "Mmm. Do you always get a hard-on when working?"

"Only when someone attacks me afterwards." It wasn't entirely true, but Kai wasn't about to admit that he sometimes got an erection after killing. He'd never figured out why, because he didn't particularly enjoy the act. It just happened.

Uruha got to his feet. "Or when someone almost chokes you..." He brought his hand up to Kai's throat. "Don't think I have forgotten."

Kai exhaled slowly. "I know."

Uruha's hand tightened around Kai's throat, and Kai's cock grew to full hardness within seconds. He hadn't known it before, but he felt now that he really needed this. Suddenly Uruha moved, slamming Kai up against the wall, and the air was knocked out of Kai's lungs. He tried to draw a breath, but Uruha wouldn't let him at first. His throat was hurting, but it felt so good... His cock was throbbing between his legs.

"You're so ready to be fucked," Uruha growled in his ear, grinding his thigh against Kai's crotch. "I should take you right here."

 _God, yes!_ , was Kai's immediate thought. He was definitely ready. Kai's hands were already at Uruha's waist, opening Uruha's trousers, guided more by lust and instinct than by conscious thought. It was strange, Kai thought, how the unexpected blowjob during the meeting hadn't made him lose control, but as soon as Uruha touched him, it seemed to just melt away. 

Uruha's grip on Kai's throat loosened, and was replaced by his mouth instead - nipping, licking, teasing, making Kai moan. He grabbed Kai's wrists and pinned them against the wall, making Kai squirm and growl in frustration for being denied. He'd been so close to touching Uruha's cock... so close...

"You're a beast," Uruha whispered. "So horny... so needy..."

Kai could only nod and moan again, rubbing his crotch against Uruha's leg. "Fuck me."

Uruha's hands moved from Kai's, down to quickly pull Kai's trousers and underwear down a bit. He then lifted one of Kai's legs. "Legs around my waist," he ordered, and Kai did as he was told, pressing his back against the wall to keep him in place, wedged between Uruha and the wall. 

Uruha shifted slightly, reaching around Kai's legs, and Kai was getting impatient. But after a few moments, Kai felt the blunt head of Uruha's cock press against his hole. He didn't care if Uruha would enter him dry, didn't care if it would hurt a bit, burn a bit, because he needed it so much... But Uruha's cock was slick, and pushed into him without any problem. 

"Damn," Kai gasped. "You're always prepared?"

"I came here for a reason," Uruha replied, dropping the small bottle of lube to the floor, before his lips covered Kai's and his hips started moving, thrusting his cock into Kai, hard and fast. 

Kai wrapped his arms around Uruha as well, not able to do much of anything except enjoying what Uruha was doing to him. Uruha had taken complete control of him, once again... and it was more arousing and more freeing than it should be, Kai thought.

"You're ruining me," Kai whispered against Uruha's cheek, then kissed him hungrily while tugging at Uruha's hair. He didn't know when he'd last been this horny; probably the last time Uruha fucked him.

Uruha grinned against his lips, then pulled away slightly. "No I'm not. You're still good at your job. I'd even say you're better now."

"Wasn't-- Aah! ... talking about my job," Kai gasped as the intense pleasure coursed through his body, making his toes curl. Uruha's cock rubbed deliciously over his prostate, and it made it increasingly difficult to form sentences, or even coherent thoughts. "Oh god... fuck me. So good..."

Uruha just hummed in response, his hips working hard and little droplets of sweat running down his back under Kai's hands. He kissed Kai again, on his lips, cheek, down the side of his neck. Kai moaned loudly as he felt Uruha's teeth against his skin, biting lightly at first, then harder. The intense sensations mingled - pleasure, pain, need - and Kai felt like he was quickly sucked down into a vortex of ecstasy. 

"U-- Uruha! I'm... close..."

"Come," Uruha growled against Kai's neck, and Kai shivered at the demanding, raw, tone of his voice. 

With just one more thrust against Kai's prostate, he shuddered and tensed up, his cock spurting hot come between them, and his arse clenching hard around Uruha's cock. Uruha didn't let up though, thrusting into him all through his orgasm, until finally, a few seconds later, Uruha stilled, breathing hard, while Kai felt his cock pulse inside him. 

They stood like that a little while longer, Uruha leaning against the wall and Kai being squished in between. Then Uruha pushed Kai up a bit while he slipped out of him, before letting Kai put his feet down on the floor. "Sorry," Uruha said, with a small smile. "I didn't use a condom, again."

Kai nodded. He couldn't really be angry at Uruha for that. There was a slow trickle of wetness from his arse, down his thigh. "I can wash it off." He looked down at himself and had to laugh. "Oh god, I'm a mess!" Most of his own come had landed not on his stomach, but on his bunched up trousers. "I guess it's laundry time."

Uruha flopped down on Kai's bed, sprawling out on his back. "You only do laundry when I've fucked you? Clearly I need to do it more often then."

Kai laughed. "No, stupid. I have to do extra laundry with you around because you ruin my suits and my comfortable sneaking-around-wear." He pulled off his trousers and socks and lay down on top of Uruha, resting his chin in his hand. "Are you in a hurry?"

"No. Why?" Uruha caressed one of Kai's buttocks.

"A second round, maybe? After something to drink... and a bit to eat?"

Uruha nodded, a big, bright smile on his face. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
